


Libertad

by Kikinu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por primera vez en su vida, Natasha no tiene un plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertad

Por primera vez en su vida, Natasha no tiene un plan B. Se le acabaron las falsas identidades bajo las cuales ocultarse, las mentiras, los engaños. Toda la red de secretos y favores que ha construído a lo largo de los años ha sido destruída con un simple movimiento de dedos, tecleando un par de cosas y exponiendo su lado más oscuro ante el mundo.

Y, sin embargo y al mismo tiempo, por primera vez desde que tiene uso de razón, Natasha es libre. No más mentiras, no más secretos, ya no necesita esconderse.

Por primera vez Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra, es libre y no va a desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad.


End file.
